


[Art] Sparkles

by Kaister



Series: gift art for others [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fanart, Gen, Gift Art, M/M, Malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 16:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17881679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaister/pseuds/Kaister
Summary: Alec meets him when he is seven.The man has warm magic, a pretty laugh and a pretty smile, crouches down to Alec's level to talk to him and he has sparkles around his eyes and all over his clothes. He is the prettiest person Alec has ever seen.And Alec decides then and there that he wants to marry someone just like him when he grows up.





	[Art] Sparkles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [apathyinreverie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apathyinreverie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sparkles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16745905) by [apathyinreverie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apathyinreverie/pseuds/apathyinreverie). 



> I adore the idea of grumpy ‘don’t like people’ Alec being out and proud gay, also comfortable in his skin and happy with himself and not bogged down by all his various issues as canon Alec. 
> 
> I was so happy to find this fic and since I seem to be in an cover art kick, I’m taking advantage and adding this to my pile of fanart.


End file.
